micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
United Empire of Nirfo
The United Empire of Nirfo was a Empire that included Lundinia and Ionfo. The former ruler is Emperor Leopold I and His Majesty's coronation was on the 20th January 2018. Its capital is Teroden and the capital holds all of the population while the rest of the land is uninhabited. National Anthem Teroden, Queen of Nirfo's land Built like a rock to stand Proud and Divine Teroden, your golden towers glow Even in Rain and Snow Sparkling they shine And every Night, Night, Night there is music Oh every Night,Night,Night there is love And every Night,Night,Night there is laughter Here's to you brother hey brother ho! Hey Hey Hey Teroden,Teroden Throw your glasses at the wall Fame and fortune to be told Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho Hey! Teroden,Teroden Join us for a brilliant dance You'd be making such a stance Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho Hey! Teroden,Teroden Drinking Vodka all night long Keeps you happy makes you strong Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho,Ho Hey! Teroden,Teroden Come and have a dance again You will never leave again Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Hey! History Nirfo declared independence in the early hours of January 1, 2018 and started to assemble a government. On the 20th of January the royal crowning event happened starting the reign of Leopold I as Emperor and Head of State of Nirfo alongside being Supreme Commander of the RNMF. Later on Leopold entered talks with the League of Micronations to join and then did join on the 6th of January. On the 24th of February the minister of economy was arrested on suspicion of money laundering although had to set her free after concerns of a council backlash. After a long civil war in Laurencia the Nirfoese government got involved and attacked Baugh city. The league was not impressed and set up a vote to see if Nirfo should be kicked. But on the 30th of March a treaty was decided and the war ended. On the 31st of May The Proclamation of Nirfoese Ideals was now law so a new flag and entity were created. On July 31st, Nirfo left the League of Micronations after its gradual decline in importance. On December 30th aa number of assessments were made on His Imperial Majesty's ability to rule and the Royal Court decided to start a new political movement for the departure of Leopold I from power. On February 4th the Empire officially came to a end and was succeeded by the Provisional Commonwealth of Nirfo. Wars *Real or non genuine* Royal Succession In the event the Emperor dies or abdicated the house of which the emperor came from just have an grand duke if not then another house will install themselves as the new royal house. Army Factions - Flag for the Land force (RNMF) (RNMF has been distablished as of May 31, 2018) -Flag of the Royal Guard -Flag of the Nirfoese Defence Bureau (NDB) INBC Thanks to all the loyal viewers of the INBC this may be our final day but lots more content may be released in the future. Political Laws & Banns Due to the uproar of communism in the micronational community Communism such as Leninism-Falls under Communism Stalinism -Falls under Communism Kimyōnist Socialism -Falls under Radical Socialism Trotskyism-Falls under Communism Chinese Communistic Ideals-Falls under Radical Socialism State Religion The Nirfoese Emperor said in a interview with Mr T Land. "As the Papel States were protectors of Catholicism and the Byzantine Empire for Orthodoxy My stand is to protect Atheism \ Agnostic Members of the empire I hold dear in my heart." The State does not force its religion but does not want a super religious identity among micro nations. Micronational Holidays March 20- Legal Narcotics day, celebrated in foreign nations like Canada. August 9- Boring Day, nothing on that day can be eventful. Foreign Relations The League - Worst in a while, After the departure of Nirfo Category:Micronations Category:Right-Wing Category:Empires Category:British Micronations